Last Love
by Hayama Risa
Summary: Seandainya sore itu aku tidak dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah, aku mungkin takkan sedekat ini dengannya. Gadis itu terlalu sempurna untukku yang hanya seorang berandalan. Bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan, tanpa sadar aku malah tergila-gila padanya sejak mata kami bertumpuan.


Hajimemashite. . . atashi no namae wa Hayama Risa desu... new author dan ini fic pertama saya yang sebenarnya sudah ingin saya upload dari tahun lalu. Sayang sekali modem tidak mendukung. Hahaha :D

Mohon maap kalau banyak typo, alur gajelas, sok puitis atau apalah... happy reading... ^_^

Last Love

Original Story by Hayama Risa

Fairy Tail Chara © Mashima Hiro

_Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu, mengajakku untuk bertahan di kala sedih._

_Sebelumnya kuikat hatiku, hanya untuk aku seorang_

_Sekarang kau di sini, hilang rasanya semua bimbang, tangis kesepian_

Rambut scarlet itu berkibar cantik diterpa angin. Dua bola mata yang berbeda, hitam dan merah, itu berbinar saat menatap ke hamparan ilalang di depannya. Sementara aku di sini, hanya bisa terdiam terpesona, bahkan tak berani berkedip. Terlalu takut kehilangan moment yang sebenarnya sangat biasa.

Seandainya sore itu aku tidak dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah, aku mungkin takkan sedekat ini dengannya. Gadis itu terlalu sempurna untukku yang hanya seorang berandalan. Bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan, tanpa sadar aku malah tergila-gila padanya sejak mata kami bertumpuan.

Aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna, meski banyak gadis yang mengelu-elukan namaku dan mengatakan aku sangat keren (yah, aku cukup bangga dengan hal itu), meski banyak orang yang mengatakan aku ini hebat, tapi berandalan akan tetap menjadi seorang berandalan. Karena itu aku tak pernah bisa mempercayai orang lain. Tapi sejak gadis itu datang, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang teduh, rasanya seperti aku bebas dari sesuatu yang disebut kesepian.

"Hei, Gerard! Kau tak mau kemari? Di sini asyik loh, hawanya sejuk." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Tidak, aku di sini saja, kau bermainlah. Aku akan menjagamu dari sini." Teriakku.

"Oh, ayolah… mau sampai kapan kau bersikap sok dewasa seperti itu, huh? Dasar membosankan."

"Hei, aku memang sudah dewasa, tahu."

"Cih, Gerard-baka."

"Hei, sopan sedikit, begini-begini aku kakak kelasmu, Erza. Cih."

_Kau buat aku bertanya, kau buat aku mencari_

_Tentang rasa ini, aku tak mengerti_

_Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu?_

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku, kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku_

Malam itu, awal bulan Desember, aku duduk di sebuah halte dengan wajah babak belur dan luka berdarah di sekujur tubuh dan masih menggunakan seragam. Aku diam memejamkan mata, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan perih yang kurasakan.

Dasar aku yang mudah sekali terpancing emosi, orang-orang itu, kalau tidak salah murid sekolah Miyabigaoka, mengatakan aku mencari gara-gara dengan mereka. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak menabrak mereka. Aku hanya menatap sebuah etalase yang menampilkan sebuah gaun terusan warna hitam dengan aksen renda klasik. Aku sempat terbengong, sambil memikirkan bagaimana jika Erza memakainya, mereka, murid Miyabigaoka, malah mengira aku menantang mereka. Jadilah mereka memukuliku sampai seperti ini, cih, kalau saja aku tidak memakai seragam sudah kuhabisi orang-orang tak punya otak itu.

"Gerard?" sebuah suara menyentakkanku yang masih mencoba meratapi luka-luka yang makin perih. Suara itu milik Erza, gadis bera,but scarlet yang kuceritakan tadi. Aku membuka mata, sempat terlonjak kaget saat melihat gadis itu. Dress putihnya membuatnya terlihat seperti hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul, mungkin anggapan orang seperti itu, (aku juga bilang seperti itu sih awalnya), tapi aku malah dengan bodohnya terpesona sampai menganga.

"Hei, Gerard. Are you okay?"

"Oh, eh, ya… I'm okay. Kenapa kau ada di sini, Erza?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan ada apa dengan luka-luka itu?"

"Ah, ini… aku…"

"Kau habis berkelahi lagi?" Gadis itu memicingkan matanya seram.

"Tidak, aku tadi dipukuli oleh murid Miyabigaoka." Tiba-tiba saja gadis ini menggeretku, sampai kami tiba di sebuah rumah yang baru kutahu kalau ini rumahnya. Ia membawaku ke ruang tamu, lalu gadis itu pergi ke… ke salah satu ruangan di rumah ini, dan kembali dengan membawa kotak obat, dan sebaskom air hangat serta handuk kecil. Dia mengobatiku, dan merawat luka-lukaku dengan telaten. Astaga, gadis ini membuatku makin gila saja. Ia kembali masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya itu adalah sebuah dapur, karena tak lama gadis itu kembali dengan segelas susu cokelat hangat di tangannya.

Ia meletakkan gelas itu di meja, kemudian terdiam menatapku. Shit, dia membuatku gugup setengah mati, jantungku berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat. Dan rasanya jantung ini sudah copot dari tempatnya saat ia tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku… aku merasakan ada yang menghangat, pelukannya sangat hangat. Perlahan, aku mulai membalas memeluknya. Erat. Aku terlalu takut untuk sekedar merenggangkan tanganku, takut jika aku melakukan hal itu dia malah menghilang.

"Aku… aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh." Aku merasakan pundakku basah. Gadis ini menangis, ia menangis untukku. Bolehkah aku merasa beruntung? Bolehkah aku mengartikan pelukan dan tangis itu dengan arti yang lain? Bolehkah aku merasa senang? Tapi kenapa aku masih merasa gelisah? Oh, bukan gelisah, aku merasa bersalah. Aku merasa bahwa perasaan cintaku ini salah. Aku menginginkannya, tapi setelah semua yang kulakukan dan statusku, masih pantaskah aku mencintainya?

_Sebelumnya tak mudah bagiku, tertawa sendiri di kehidupan yang kelam ini_

_Sebelumnya rasanya tak perlu, membagi kisahku_

_Tak ada yang yang mengerti_

_Sekarang kau di sini, hilang rasanya, semua bimbang, tangis kesepian_

Entah apa yang sedang merasukinya, ia mendesakku untuk datang ke halte tempat aku biasa menunggu bus. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kalau ia sudah menampilkan death-glare dan senyum mengancam itu.

Sial, bel pulang sudah berlalu satu jam yang lalu. Tapi aku belum juga diberi izin untuk pulang. Cih, guru sialan, kutinggal saja sekalian.

"Permisi, sensei, saya harus pulang sekarang. Orang tua saya akan datang dari Amerika, jadi saya harus menjemput ke bandara." Alasan yang brilian yang mampu membuat guru itu akhirnya membiarkanku pulang. Aku terpekur menatap keluar. Hujan deras. Sial, mana aku tidak bawa payung. Kurang sial apa aku hari ini, huh?! Akhirnya aku nekat menerobos, aku harus memastikan Erza sudah pulang dan tidak menungguku.

Lariku melambat begitu dekat dengan halte, aku melihatnya masih duduk manis di bangku halte meski hujan lebat. Dasar bodoh. Aku menghampirinya, terlalu frustasi akhirnya aku malah memarahinya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memberiku sapu tangan miliknya. Lalu kami duduk bersebelahan. Sejenak sempat hening, lalu ia membuka suara.

"Gerard, eung, kau merasa terganggu tidak jika bersamaku?" aku menggeleng. Aku malah senang karena mau berteman denganku.

"Begitu, ya… kalau aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, kau terganggu tidak?" tentu saja … What? Dia bilang dia menyukaiku?

"Kau bilang apa, Er?"

"Aku bilang aku menyukaimu, kau tidak terganggu 'kan?" Aku spontan memeluknya, menangis di bahunya. Aku merasa sangat senang. Sangat senang. Aku mengatakan kalau aku lebih menyukainya, mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Tapi yang penting perasaanku terbalas. Dan ia bersedia menjadi pacarku. Kulihat matanya basah, dan pipinya memerah. Ia menangis, lalu tertawa, terlihat imut sekali.

Aku mengatakan semuanya. Keegoisanku untuk memilikinya, keinginanku untuk tetap bersamanya, rasa takutku akan kehilangannya, aku mengatakan semuanya, lalu meminta maaf atas hal tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan bilang bahwa ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia bilang kalau kami bisa bersama itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Kami tertawa bersama, membuat dahi kami saling bertabrakan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, pipinya memerah malu. Dan entah bagaimana awalnya, tiba-tiba saja kami sudah berpagutan.

"Daisuki, Gerard." Ujarnya begitu pagutan kami terlepas.

"Atashi mo daisuki dayo."

_Kau buat aku bertanya, kau buat aku mencari_

_Tentang rasa ini, aku tak mengerti_

_Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu?_

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku, kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku_

Hari itu, malam natal, aku mengajaknya berkencan. Kami berangkat pukul 4.00 pm. Tak ada yang kami lakukan, hanya berjalan-jalan keliling kota yang dipenuhi lampu kerlap-kerlip dan berbagai pernak-pernik nuansa natal. Begitu lelah, kami memutuskan untuk bersantai di sebuah restaurant. Kami berdua bertukar hadiah. Ia membuka hadiah dariku, dan aku membuka hadiah darinya. Ia memberiku sebuah jam tangan, modelnya simple, tapi yang membuat aku tercengang adalah merek jam itu. C&K, kalau tidak salah ini jam model terbaru yang harganya sangat mahal. Mendadak aku merasa malu, aku hanya memberinya sebuah gaun yang kulihat sebelum aku dipukuli murid Miyabigaoka.

"Ini, ini cantik sekali… Kau benar-benar tahu seleraku, Gerard. Terima kasih banyak."

"Eung, maaf Erza, hadiah dariku tak semahal yang kau berikan untukku, aku…"

"Hei, memangnya kau tidak tahu harga gaun ini berapa?" Aku menggeleng, ya saat membayar aku langsung menyerahkan credit cardku tanpa melihat harga.

"Ini bahkan dua kali lebih mahal dari jam yang kuberikan padamu, aku sangat berterima kasih, Gerard. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Aku tersenyum senang. Kami menghabiskan waktu kami di dalam restaurant yang hangat ini. Bercerita banyak hal, bercanda… banyak yang baru kuketahui darinya. Bahwa ia adalah putri tunggal keluarga Scarlet, ia yang tinggal sendirian di Jepang, kebiasaannya tiap tahun baru untuk pulang ke Perancis, yah, aku harus memaklumi hal ini mulai sekarang. Karena tiap tahun baru kami tidak bisa ke kuil bersama.

Kami keluar dari restaurant, sudah hampir larut, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat itu lampu penyebrang sudah berkedip-kedip. Seorang anak kecil tersandung saat menyebrang, sementara orang tuanya sudah berada di seberang jalan, anak itu nyaris sekali tertabrak truk kalau bukan seorang gadis berambut merah menyelamatkannya.

Eh tunggu, rambut merah? Jangan katakan kalau…

Erza, kekasihku, terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya mendorong anak kecil tadi ke seberang. Aku terpaku, darah gadis itu sudah menggenang di jalan dan sebagian mengotori bajuku. Aku langsung berteriak kesetanan. Hingga ambulan datang yang kulakukan hanya memeluk tubuhnya yang tak bertenaga.

_Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi_

_Jangan paksa aku tuk cari yang lebih baik_

_Karena senyummu menyadarkanku, kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku…_

Aku menatap Erza yang terbaring lemah di ruang rumah sakit. Ini sudah seminggu setelah kecelakaan itu. Operasi Erza berjalan lancar. Tapi tak ada yang bisa memastikan kapan ia terbangun. Atau mampukah ia bangun. Nyonya Scarlet, ibu Erza menghampiriku.

"Kau tidak makan, Gerard?"

"Tidak, Nyonya. Aku tidak lapar."

"Panggil aku ibu, Gerard. Tapi kau harus makan, sudah dua hari perutmu kosong."

"Aku tidak nafsu makan. Eung, ibu…"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak becus menjaga Erza. Kalau saja aku yang menolong anak kecil itu, mungkin Erza tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini."

"Memang, tapi Erza akan jadi lebih frustasi saat melihatmu koma."

"Ibu, aku… aku menyesal, bu. Aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi keluar dan mengisi perutmu. Biar ibu, yang menjaga Erza." Aku hanya mengangguk. Diluar ruangan, aku bertemu dengan ayah Erza.

"Tuan Scarlet, aku…"

"Kau tidak salah, nak. Itu sudah takdir, jadi berhenti menalahkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi, aku senang, karena selama bersamamu, Erza terlihat sangat bahagia." Aku tertegun, Erza bahagia bersamaku? Benarkah? Bolehkah aku senang? Bolehkah?

_Kau buat aku bertanya, kau buat aku mencari_

_Tentang rasa ini, aku tak mengerti_

_Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu?_

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku, kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku_

Tepuk tangan itu menggema di seluruh ruangan auditorium ini. Tanpa sadar, sudah empat tahun terlewati sejak hari itu, hari dimana Tuhan memberiku segalanya meski langsung direnggut kembali dengan cepat. Sampai saat ini, selain waktu, tak ada yang berubah. Aku masih sama. Perasaanku masih sama.

"Profesor Gerard, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" seseorang memanggilku, aku menoleh, lalu berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Ayah? Dan lagi, bisakah anda berhenti memanggilku 'profesor'?" Lelaki paruh baya dihadapanku hanya tertawa menanggapi. Ya, dia ayahku, jika boleh disebut begitu. Karena sebenarnya beliau adalah ayah kekasihku, belum benar-benar menjadi ayahku.

"Aku punya kabar untukmu, tapi sebelumnya kau harus ikut ke rumah sakit bersamaku."

Rumah sakit? Artinya hanya satu, yaitu Erza. Ya, Erza masih terbaring koma hingga empat tahun ini. Kalau kalian menanyakan soal pendidikanku, aku bisa menjelaskannya sedikit. Aku telah menyelesaikan kuliahku dalam satu setengah tahun dan mendapat gelar master (hebat, kan?), saat kecelakaan yang menimpa Erza, aku sudah memasuki semester empat. Tak usah menjerit heran, aku termasuk orang yang jenius (aku jadi besar kepala kau membicarakannya), jadi aku mampu menyelesaikan satu semester dalam waktu 2 bulan.

Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu, aku yang hanya bergelar master ini diminta untuk memimpin sebuah penelitian tentang black hole dan pembelokan navigasi. Penelitian itu selesai dalam satu setengah tahun dan berhasil, aku dapat penghargaan nobel dan aku dipromosikan untuk menjadi professor dan mengajar di Universitas Tokyo, dan baru saja aku menyelesaikan seminar. Ok, cerita riwayat pendidikanku selesai. Sekarang aku harus ke rumah sakit.

Senyum itu tersungging begitu aku membuka pintu. Senyum yang beberapa tahun ini sangat kurindukan. Erza akhirnya terbangun dari koma setelah empat tahun. Aku langsung menghambur memeluknya. Dan lagi-lagi aku menangis di bahunya, gadis itu hanya diam. Meski aku tahu kalau ia juga menangis.

"Kuharap kau mengerti, empat tahun koma membuat tubuhku lumpuh. Jadi aku agak kesulitan untuk balas memelukmu." Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, apa gunanya bertitle professor kalau aku masih marah dengan kekanakan hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Oh, ya Erza. Boleh tidak kalau setelah ini aku mengganti margamu?"

"Menggantinya?"

"Ya, kurasa Erza Fernandes tidak buruk untuk didengar, ya 'kan?"

"Eh? Kau melamarku? Ini bahkan belum terlewat satu jam sejak aku sadar. Tidak, aku…"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, aku tidak menerima bantahan apapun. Lagipula aku sudah fitting gaun pengantin untukmu, hanya tinggal melaksanakannya saja."

"EH? Kau serius?!"

"Dua rius malah, kau bisa tanya ayahmu atau ayahku."

"Kau benar-benar sinting. Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku tidak pernah bangun, huh? Kau akan membuang gaun itu? dasar bodoh."

"Tidak. Lagipula aku sudah tahu kau akan bangun, entah kapan tapi yang jelas saat itu aku yakin sekali kau akan bangun. Dan perkiraanku sama sekali tidak meleset 'kan?!"

"Cih, terserah. Oh, ayah, tak bisakah kau menolaknya? Aku tak mau menikah jika aku tak lulus sekolah."

"Eung, maaf Erza, ayah terlanjur janji pada Gerard. Karena dia mampu membuktikan ucapannya, bahwa kau akan bangun."

"Kalau begitu, tuan Fernandes, aku yakin kau takkan menerima seorang menantu yang tidak menuntaskan sekolahnya, bukan? Jadi.." Kali ini Erza merengek pada ayahku yang baru saja tiba.

"Berhenti memanggilku, tuan, Erza. Kau itu menantuku." Erza ternganga, tak ada yang membelanya kali ini, orang tuaku, bahkan orang tuanya sama sekali.

"Cih, lakukan sesukamu, Gerard-baka." Seisi ruangan tertawa menanggapi. Aku tersenyum lega. Akhirnya hari yang kutunggu datang. Hari dimana Erza terbangun, hari dimana aku melamarnya. Hari dimana aku membuat cinta pertamaku menjadi cinta terakhirku tanpa menyisipkan cinta yang lain.

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku, kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku_

END

ano... bagaimana? mohon kritiknya...

arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
